A-set (impostor)
For other uses of the term '''A-set', see A-set (disambiguation)'' For the truth about the impostor, see here. ---- "Good evening, good morning, and welcome! It's the brand-new star of the net world, A-set, also known as Tesa!" ''-A-set's imposter's video introductions, pretending to be A-set'' An impostor of Iris Sagan, who also goes by the names A-set and Tesa, is the deuteragonist of the Lemniscate YouTube video series. The A-set impostor is a mysterious figure that starred in 4 videos in the Lemniscate channel, from "A-set's GDC All-Access Convention Report!" to "This Is Your Idol." She is similar to Iris in nearly every way, but has small discrepancies from the original. The impostor's true nature is revealed in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. For a full spoiler explanation, see here. Story Disappearance and Replacement This section is a stub. Expansion needed. On March 12th, 2019, Iris Sagan disappeared on her way to the airport for her flight to San Francisco. Iris's friend and her producer, Ota Matsushita and Kotaro Uchikoshi, both began looking into the sudden mystery in her disappearance, the former in Tokyo and the latter in San Francisco while attending the Game Developers Conference. On March 20th, a video titled "rw nw prt m hrw" appears on A-set's YouTube channel, showcasing the events that were to come in November 4th, 2019: a person dressed in a Polar Bear suit has Iris restrained on a table and with a missing eye, turning on an ice-cutting machine that sliced Iris's body in half. However, at the same time, Uchikoshi had claimed that he could not find the video online on her channel, stating that the last upload was the video "6". Later that evening, Uchikoshi claimed to have seen Iris herself (or rather, her impostor) roaming around the halls of the Moscone Convention Center for GDC. During her time at the convention, the impostor hangs out with Uchikoshi at the Spike Chunsoft booths, filming and taking pictures all around with them, events that Uchikoshi claimed he couldn't recall and never occurred. A week after GDC, this A-set flew over to Tokyo, claiming she still had jetlag from her flight. Not long after, she posted a brand new video online, A-set's GDC All-Access Convention Report!, where she posted images and video footage of her time at the convention, acting as if there had been no videos in the last two weeks since the A-set Reservations Unknown special. Ota, worried over Iris's wellbeing and having not seen her in weeks, went over to her place the following day and met up with the A-set residing at home, believing her to be the true Iris and dismissing all odd behavior and inconsistencies as part of her jetlag from her way back. From then on, A-set begins prepping a "big" "performance soon." Appearance The impostor's appearance is identical to that of Iris Sagan. The entire description can also be found here, but it shall be rewritten here for posterity: Iris was an 18 year old high school girl, officially measuring around 157 cm tall. She had short pink hair, with two short ponytails landing on her shoulders, and both her eyes were a light blue color. Her outfit, designed by Yūsuke Kozaki, consists of a long sleeve t-shirt, a two-layered branded sweater, a waist pack, blue socks on pink heels, and a cat-themed headset. Her t-shirt is white while her long sleeves are blue. Her button-up sweater is light blue with long sleeves that reach her hands, which has holes for her hand to wrap around the edge of the sleeve. Her pink-with-white-streaks jacket is custom made to have the "A" of her A-set logo on the back and the left breast side. Her waist pack is cat-theme designed, stylized as a yellow and blue cat face, which she wears as a belt around her waist, the pack itself being placed behind her. Her futuristic-looking headgear has two cat ears that pop off the top of her head; any features that the headgear may have are currently unknown. Personality This section is a stub. Expansion needed. The personality of A-set's impostor seems to be very similar to the original's personality, being rather perky and excited in her online presence. However, this version of A-set seems more soft-spoken at times, especially when she delves into insecurities and unclear factors in her life. She also seems to have a more hyper obsession with her producer Kotaro Uchikoshi than the original ever did previously, where she would normally think of him as an intimidating and weird figure. This time around, she constantly talks about how "cute" Uchikoshi is, posting various images and videos of his time at GDC, such as losing his phone on the way to the hotel. These images and videos are rather odd in themselves, as Uchikoshi himself testifies not spending time with A-set at GDC and never losing his phone during his trip, which puts to doubt the nature of these images and how this version of A-set acquired them in the first place. Trivia * A common nickname used for the impostor by fans of the series is B-set, in reference to the A-set name and its succession in the alphabet. * There are various aspects of the impostor's videos that shows the differences between her videos and the original A-set's videos: ** A-set's normal introduction to her videos "Good evening, good morning, and '''hello'! It's the brand-new star of the net world, Tesa, also known as A-set, you bet!" are changed to "''Good evening, good morning, and '''welcome'! It's the brand-new star of the net world, A-set, also known as Tesa!" *** To continue off this, she seems to address herself as Tesa more than A-set, especially in the video descriptions and how it compares to the original's videos. ** A-set's normal outro for her videos, "...so keep your eyes open and stay tuned. Unless I get abducted or something," is changed to "...so stay tuned and keep your eyes open," and the following section, "If you don't subscribe, you'll make me so aggro!" is changed to "You better subscribe, or you'll make me so aggro!" ** Her standard handsing when she says "''See ya!" and end her videos is completely different, swapping hand positions and combining them together. ** Her attitude is less outspoken, sometimes talking so low the music track overpowers her voice as she talks about her worries, such as her introvert-ness and mental state. ** She spends a lot more time associating with Kotaro Uchikoshi, either talking about him in infatuation or traveling with him to record her videos, seemingly being physically present with him. This is in stark comparison to the original's videos, where A-set would mention Uchikoshi but have minimal interactions, and never actually spend time together. ** Her editing choices have changed, in particularly in regards to the color of her text being written in magenta instead of pink. ** On To-Witter, she no longer fills her tweets with different assortments of emojis (the cartoon icons), instead they're decorated with emoticons (faces created from keyboard characters and occasionally japanese text). *** Additionally, the To-Witter account had to-weeted strange lyrics to various progressive metal music in the middle of some nights, only for each to be deleted a few hours later. References Category:Characters Category:A-set Characters Category:Parasite/Host